


Valentine

by Jaxous



Series: Deaths Blessing [4]
Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxous/pseuds/Jaxous
Summary: Life and Death give a bit of help to a boy with his heart set on a very special Valentine.This story takes place shortly after the events of "The Call".
Relationships: Death/Life (AMOLAD Webcomic), Des Aeva/Leo Spindler
Series: Deaths Blessing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767973
Kudos: 1





	Valentine

“Hayden! Come on son! We’re late!”

“I’m here, dad. How do I look?” the boy asked as he brushed a bit of fuzz off his shirt. He smiled up at his dad. The 13 year old was wearing his Sunday best. Black slacks, a light blue button down shirt and his freshly shined shoes. He’d even attempted to tame his wild wavy red hair.

His dad smiled, “You look very handsome. The perfect date for Valentine’s day. Lets go. We still have to stop at the florist and sweets shop. Do you have your money?”

Hayden smiled back, “Yes sir. I have it.”

They hurried out of the house and drove to the only florist on the way to their destination.

“I’ll wait here. Go pick out what you want.”

“Yes sir.” Hayden said as he got out of the car. He quickly made his way into the shop. The bell above the door rang loudly as he entered. There were no other customers, so he made his way directly to the counter. After a moment, a tall, dark tanned man with bright chartreuse eyes and stars trimmed into his hair came out from the back.

The man smiled brightly, “Well hello there young man! Don’t you look handsome! How can I help you?” he asked, leaning over and resting his elbows on the counter.

“Hello and thank you, sir. I’d like to buy a bouquet of flowers, please.”

“Of course! But none of that sir business. My name is Vita.” The man said, “What kind of flowers would you like?”

“Thank you Mr. Vita. I’m Hayden. I’m not sure what kind of flowers to get. I’ve never bought a bouquet before.” Hayden said.

“Well, who are they for? A very special Valentine?”

Hayden smiled shyly, “Yes. They are for the person I love most in the whole world.”

Vita smiled warmly at the child, “I think I know exactly what you need. I’ll be right back.”

Hayden watched the man disappear into the back again. He looked around the shop, shuffling nervously for several minutes before Vita came back with a large bouquet.

“Here you go, boyo. I believe these will make your special Valentine very happy.”

Hayden studied the large white flowers, “What are they?”

“They are called Magnolias. Beautiful snow white blooms with a soft, sweet aroma. To me, that is what love should be, pure, soft and sweet.” Vita said gently.

Hayden smiled, “They are perfect. Thank you. How much are they?”

“I think 10 should be enough.”

“Really? That’s all?” the boy asked, shocked at the low price.

“Oh yes. I’m having a sale for very special Valentines.” He replied with a wink.

Hayden bounced with excitement, “Thank you, Mr. Vita!!” he said as he placed a crumpled bill on the counter.

Vita laughed, “Not a problem! You have a wonderful Valentines Day! It was a pleasure meeting you, Hayden.”

“Yes sir! You too!” he replied as he took the bouquet and hurried back to where his dad waited in the car. He carefully place the flowers in the back seat before getting in the front.

“Wow, those are beautiful. Do you still have money left for the sweet shop?” his dad asked.

“Oh yes sir!” he replied with a happy smile, “Mr. Vita was very nice and said he was doing a sale for special Valentines. They were only 10 dollars!”

His dad chuckled, “Well, that was very nice of him.”

They drove on to the sweet shop not far from where they would be seeing the boys special Valentine. Again, his dad waited in the car while Hayden went inside to make his purchase. There were 2 other people in front of him ordering various sweets. The man behind the counter was insanely tall and slender. He had bright amber eyes and a streak of amber down the center of his black hair to match. There were also two long wisps of hair hanging down to his shoulders, on either side of his face. Hayden studied him closely, he looked very familiar.

“Hello, little one. How can I help you?” the man asked with a soft smile and gentle voice.

Hayden shook himself out of his wondering thoughts and gave him a nervous smile, “I’d like to buy some chocolates please.”

“Of course. What kinds would you like?”

Hayden bit his lip and thought for a moment, “A bunch of types. But not coconut ones. Those are gross.” He said, making a face.

The man laughed, “Certainly, little one. Would you like a special heart shaped box or a normal one?”

“Heart shaped, please.”

The man smiled and took out a large heart shaped box and began filling it with various chocolates, “I suppose this is for a very special Valentine?”

“Yes sir. Someone I love very much.”

“Well, they are very lucky to have you.” He replied as he closed up the box. He spent a moment wrapping ribbon around the box then tying it into a beautiful bow on top. “Here you are, darling. Enjoy. That will 5 dollars.”

Haydens eyes went wide, “That’s all? Are you sure?”

“It’s a Valentines day special I’m having.” He replied.

The boy gave him a bright smile and pulled another crumpled bill from his pocket, placing it on the counter, “Thank you very much!”

The man took the money and smiled warmly, “Any time, little one. Happy Valentines Day.”

Hayden waved as he left the shop and the tall man went into the back.

“That was a lovely bow you made on the box.”

He jumped and spun around, “Life! Don’t do that!”

Life chuckled and pulled him into his arms, “I’m sorry, my love.”

Death scowled at him but still leaned down and gave him a quick kiss, “The flowers you created were beautiful.”

“Thank you. Shall we go watch?”

Death shook off his human form, “Yes. I want to see the reaction.” He replied, taking Life’s hand and teleporting them away.

***

“You’ve been very lucky today, Hayden. Those flowers and chocolates you got would normally be very expensive. You did very well. I’m proud of you for doing this.”

Hayden smiled sadly, “Thanks, dad. I just hope it helps.”

“I’m sure it will. You just being there will make a world of difference.” He said as he parked the car in front of the hospital. “Do you need help carrying it?” he asked as they got out.

“No sir. I can do it.” Hayden said. He lead the way into the hospital, up to the proper floor and down the halls. Along the way, nurses stopped and smiled at him, commenting on how cute he looked. They all knew where he was headed.

He stopped outside the door and looked up at his dad, “Do you really think this will help, dad?”

“Yes. I do. This is the best idea you’ve ever had. You are making your mom and I very proud.”

Hayden nodded and knocked on the door. He entered the room after hearing the soft call. The woman sitting in the chair next to the bed stood and smiled.

“Oh sweetheart, you look so handsome.” She said softly.

Hayden blushed, “Thanks mom. How is he?”

“He’s sleeping now. He will wake soon. Nightmares won’t let him sleep long.”

Hayden stared at the small form in the bed. All he could see was tubes, wires, bandages and bruises. A tear slipped down his cheek as he remembered finding his little brother laying in the floor of a classroom covered in cuts and bruises, bleeding everywhere and barely breathing just 4 days earlier.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, “He’s going to be ok, Hayden. Thanks to you. You found him and got help. You saved him.” His dad said.

His mom crossed the room and kissed his forehead, “This will cheer him up, make him smile. You’ve always been his hero. I’m very proud of you, sweetheart.”

“Thanks mom. I’ll stay with him while you guys get lunch.”

“All right. We won’t be gone long. Not to much chocolate, ok? And there’s a vase over there for the flowers.” She said.

“Yes ma’am.”

His parents left the room and he went to the bed. He set the flowers and chocolates on the tray then brushed the hair from his brothers face. “Hey, Dizzy boy. Can you wake up for me?”

A small groan left the boy and one eye opened. The other eye was still to swollen to open. “Ha…hattie?”

Hayden smiled, “Yes, Dizz. It’s me. How you feeling?”

Little Des turned his head slowly to look at his brother and gave a weak smile, “Hattie. You came to see me.”

“Yep. I want to show you something.” He said. He picked up the flowers and chocolates, “What do you think?”

Des smiled more, “Did you buy those for Emily? She really likes you. Is today Valentines Day?”

Hayden laughed, “It is Valentines Day but these aren’t for Emily. They’re for you. I want you to be my Valentine this year.”

Des rolled his eye, “I can’t be your Valentine. We’re brothers.”

Hayden scoffed, “Of course you can. Valentine’s day is about love, all kinds. There’s no one on earth I love more than you, Dizzy boy. Would you please be my Valentine?”

Des blushed a bit, “Can I have a piece of chocolate?”

“There’s a whole box full, just for you.”

“You picked out the flowers yourself?”

“Ahhh, no. I told the florist they were for the person I loved most in the world, so he gave me the most beautiful flowers he had.” Hayden said proudly.

“You really want me to be your Valentine?” Des asked softly.

“Absolutely. There’s no one else I'd rather have as my Valentine. There’s no one I love more than you, Dizz.”

Des smiled, “Thanks Hattie. I’d love to be your Valentine.”

“Awesome! I’ll put your flowers in the vase, then we can eat some chocolate and watch cartoons.”

Des giggled and smiled brightly for the first time since waking from his injuries.

***

Across the room, 2 gods watched the children playfully bicker over the chocolates and what cartoons to watch.

Life hugged Death, “We did good.”

“It was Hayden’s idea. We just helped. Our human child has a wonderful brother.” Death said with a smile.

“Yes, he does. But we still did good.”

Death chuckled, “Yes. We did good.”

Life reached up and turned Deaths face to look at him, “Happy Valentines Day.”

Death leaned down and gave him a loving kiss, “Happy Valentines Day. Shall we go rescue our son from his auntie Love?”

“Yes. I want to spend Valentines Day with the 2 people I love most.”

***THE END***


End file.
